(1) Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a connector for connecting vessels or pipes together.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications where vessels or pipes must be connected to pipework already installed. One example is the connection of baths, showers and urinals to drainage pipework which is installed during the construction of buildings.
It has been found in practice that forming an effective connection between such a vessel and such prelocated pipework is extremely difficult. Firstly, it is rare to find that the inlet or outlet of the vessel is accurately aligned with the pipework. Secondly, the connections generally available are rigid and cannot accommodate any relative movement between the vessel and the pipework at the connection point. Should any movement occur, e.g. when a person steps into a bath, the sealing of the connection may be damaged or destroyed. Thirdly, the connection can only be made after the vessel is installed and, as access to the connector is often restricted, this makes the connection operation very difficult.
In an attempt to overcome the problem of misalignment between the inlet or outlet of the vessel and the pipework, a number of solutions have been proposed. One of these which has come to the applicant's attention is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,053 (Jones). The connector disclosed in that Patent uses an offset flange having an opentopped body to which is fitted a cover selected from a range of covers having holes at relative dispositions in the cover so that the plumber selects a cover which will provide the closest alignment between the hole in the cover and the inlet or outlet of the vessel. This connector is not satisfactory as it requires the plumber to have a supply of such covers (allowing for misalignment in two axes) and access to the connector may be restricted.